Macronesia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |slots = 5 |environment = 2.0 |envnum = 7.50 |rank = 6,264 |nationstrength = 13,866.093 |efficiency = 58.26 |defcon = 1 |mode = War |modedate = 12/31/2011 |state = Peace |soldiers = 15,000 |soldiereff = 21,384 |space = |nuke = |number = |casualties = 39,975 |attacking = 13,593 |defending = 26,382 |casualtyrank = 7,891 |totalpop = 49,623 |density = 54.00 |civilians = 34,623 }} Macronesia is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 238 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Macronesia work diligently to produce Iron and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Macronesia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Macronesia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Macronesia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Macronesia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Macronesia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History Shortly after being founded, Macronesia spent a very brief time with the Viridian Entente, but left after only a couple of days, due to ideological conflicts that were unworkable. On 24 May 2011, Macronesia joined the Guru Order, and settled into a long and productive relationship there, as the nation grew and developed. However, all good things come to an end. As the Gurus struggled to rebuild after the Olympus/Mongol wars of late 2011, Macronesia pledged reconstruction aid. But when she tried to deliver that promise, Macronesia was repeatedly stonewalled by the Guru Order's government, preventing that aid from being delivered. Worse, political changes and paranoia within the Guru system gradually began to erode member freedom, as it shifted toward behaving like a selfish oligarchy... personal initiative and altruism were punished, in favor of total authoritarian control. On 8 January 2012, a minor difference of opinion between Macronesia's ruler (Taygon) and the founder of the Guru Order led to Macronesia being evicted from the alliance without valid cause — no rules had ever been broken. Taygon's attempt to reconcile the injustice was met with censorship and harsher shunning. Discontent with the situation, unwelcome in the Order anymore, and feeling like a political prisoner sent to the gulag for merely voicing her opinion, Taygon washed her hands of the Guru Order... and now believes the alliance is turning into a totalitarian dictatorship, where any minor dissent is squashed with an iron fist. Macronesia is currently seeking a new alliance. Military History Macronesia maintains its forces in a state of peaceful defensive readiness, and its soldiers train hard. The nation stands ready to defend and assist its allies, whenever needed. Guru/Olympus War (late 2011) Macronesia participated in the Fark-NPO War, but was not a major player in the war. When the Guru Order attacked Olympus in response to the latter's attack on Farkistan (a close ally of the Guru Order), Macronesia deployed forces to help cripple one member of Olympus (who had a massive tech advantage). Due to the intensity of the conflict, Macronesia was unable to engage more targets (as they were already too busy)... so Macronesia just coasted through the rest of the war, observing. Macronesia was not impacted by the surprise entry of the opportunistic warmongering Mongols, and was not targeted. Toward the end of the war, the Guru government advised Macronesia to withdraw to peace mode, and the nation basically became an informal bank, dedicated to the future reconstruction efforts. Macronesia escaped the conflict with minimal damage and losses, and is once again dedicated to peaceful pursuits and economic growth.